When Fate Laughs In Your Face
by CapturedFlame
Summary: Claire is pregnant with Shane's child in the dangerous town of Morganville. What dangers will they come across? Will it all end in tragedy, or will there be a happily ever after for Shane and Claire?


When Fate Laughs in Your Face

**Okay, so I must apologise if there are any errors in this chapter. Also this is written from two points of view.**

**If y'all are going to review, then keep in mind that this is my first Fan Fiction, so play nice with the new girl. **

**Also, I would like to mention that there may be explicit language, so those under the age of 13, I suggest you don't read this fanfiction, but stick to those that are of your own age range.**

**On a side note, no spoilers will be given, from any of the Rachel Caine books, nor will be any spoilers for the next chapter of this short story. **

**I don't own any of these characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 1**

_Shane and Claire had been dating for about 9 months, but not only that, they've both faced life and death situations, and risked losing one another, but somehow, a miracle has happened, they're both alive and well, still living in the Glass house happily together, along with their housemates, Michael Glass, an angel in disguise, and his girlfriend, Eve Rosser, the dead girl walking. So how could this have happened? Life had been perfect, well as perfect as life can be in Morganville. She only turned 17 a few months ago, but time seemed to have flown by. Shane had finally given in to her and gave her exactly what she wanted, to express their love in new ways and to finally become intimate. But for a smart girl, she wasn't very smart._

**Claire's POV;**

I let out a loud shriek, tears forming in my eyes as I drop the little white stick to the ground. How can I be _**pregnant**_? I'm still only a teenager, this can't be happening. I never wanted kids; well, not before I was 25 and successful, anyway. This is all just a horrific nightmare, and any minute I will wake up next to Shane, and everything will be normal. "Omg, Shane..." My voice came out in a shaky whisper, "How can I tell him this?" Sinks down onto the cold tiled floor of my en suite bathroom, just as the door shoots open.

I look up to see a tall man with light brown hair, which looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a while, stood there, lingering in the doorway, his broad shoulders and hard muscles tensed as though ready for a fight. I managed to choke out a small whisper as I try to tell Shane that I'm pregnant, but the only word that manages to pass my lips is "Shane," before I break down, my shoulders racking with each powerful sob.

I only move my body when I sense Shane's tall form sit down beside me and lean back against the bath tub. He slides one arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his strong embrace. I quickly comply as I turn my body towards his and bury my face into the base of his neck, inhaling his scent, not the scent that comes from shower gel or shampoo, but his own personal scent, one that can only be described as Shane. I cry into his neck, one hand lingering on my stomach as my thoughts run wild, feeling no hope of calming down soon. My life is ruined because of this, I can't continue my studies and help Myrin or Amelie. I'd have to leave college, fail the rest of my year, and I'll probably never get a chance to go back, never mind being able to go to MIT or CalTech. But all this is nothing compared to the fear of bringing a child up in Morganville, a town run by vampires. Not only that, what about the money? I can't afford to have a child; it would cost me a small fortune, and my parents? How the hell can I tell my parents this!

**Shane's POV**

I roll onto my back, midday sun streaming through my window and almost blinding me as I raise my hands to shield my eyes. "Holy shit, man," I mutter, my voice heavy with sleep, as I bring my hands from my eyes, resting them beside me using them to push myself into a sitting position. Swings my legs over the side of the bed, firmly planting my feet on the floor and stands up, stretching my arms high up above my head before letting them drop down to my sides. I walk over to my curtains and yanks them shut, trying to block out as much sunlight as possible before bending down and picking up a light grey T-Shirt, not caring if it's clean or dirty as I pull it over my head, and pushing my arms through the holes.

Today seemed like a great day. Maybe I could take Claire out for a meal, or maybe to go and see a movie, I certainly hadn't taken her out on a date in a while. I'm sure Eve would lend me her car when she's back from work, it's not like I could lend Michael's. The glass is so dark, it's impossible for any human to see through, never mind safely drive it, besides, it's not like he would be home for another good few hours.

I head whips up as I hear a loud shriek, interrupting my train of thought; Eve was at work so that could only be Claire. Stands stunned for a few seconds before bolting into her room, my bare feet make loud thuds against the floor as I run. I instantly stop in the doorway or Claire's bathroom, looking at her on the floor sobbing, my heart breaking at the thought of seeing her in any pain, my whole body tensing as I plan on smashing my fist into the face of whoever caused her to cry.

I force my body to move across the bathroom and slowly sinks down to sit beside her, leaning back against the bath tub as I slide my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me. I close my eyes as I feel her body shift and heave as she sobs into my neck, feeling her salty tears land on my skin. What could have caused her to cry like this? Claire isn't one to cry, it's obviously something serious.

I press my lips to the top of Claire head gently, letting them linger there for a moment, before speaking softly into her hair, my voice no longer weighed down by sleep, but concern instead. "Claire, sweetie? What's wrong? Talk to me." I rub small circles on the base of her back with my free hand, hoping that soon enough she'll calm down enough to say something coherent.

**Claire's POV**

I close my eyes as I try to calm myself down, knowing that Shane is waiting for me to say something, but what do I say? Oh, Shane, I'm pregnant, do I keep the baby or not? With that thought, it finally hit me, there is n easy way to tell him, no matter what words I use, the situation won't change, I won't be any less pregnant, and Shane's reaction won't be any different. But not only that, what do I do? Do I keep the baby? Would Shane want to keep the baby? I'm afraid to ask.

Let's out a small sigh as I manage to pull away, between his gentle kiss and his rubbing circles on my back, I'd finally managed to calm down. The only proof that I'd been crying is the small sniffles that still managed to escape, and my huge puffy red eyes, unshed tears still clinging to my lashes. I let out a shaky breath before looking up into Shane's worry-filled eyes. "Shane," I whisper, unable to speak any louder, fear of anyone coming in and over hearing, "I'm pregnant..." Looks down, unable to keep his gaze without feeling ashamed that I had let this happen. Why didn't I take the morning after pill nor do anything to prevent this? I'm so stupid, how could I have been so careless!

My head snaps up as I hear Shane's usually strong voice splitting through the silence as he pulls away and leaps up to his feet. "You're what...?" He asked, his voice sounding almost timid. I stand up slowly, reaching out for his hand, shocked as he yanks it out of my reach. Lets my hand fall back to my side as I look back down at the white tiles, the small white stick still in my peripheral vision, making this all the more real to me. "I'm pregnant, Shane," I repeated, thankful that I'd managed to get my shaking voice under control before I'd spoke. Looks up at him, locking his gaze with mine as I speak again with a strong and clear voice. "I'm pregnant, with _**our**_ baby."

**Okay, so there will be no spoilers for the next chapter, like I've seen people do. But I do hope you're enjoying it so far. **

**If you would like to leave a review then, feel free. I would like to hear your honest opinions on what you have read so far. **

**I will do my best to add the next chapter soon.**


End file.
